


BillyDamiJon-5

by Scarletbat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Captain Marvel (DC), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Multi, No Smut, Rivalry, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat





	

**1.competition**

 

No matter how much he denied it Damian Wayne was a very pretty boy and it sure as hell didn't go over Jon and Billy’s heads

 

“Focus Robin you have to even out your energy it you might over exert yourself and your stance is still off here let me help you.” Dick said as Damian sighed.

 

No thank you Richard I'd rather blow off some steam something has been troubling me.” Damian sighed and both Jin and Billy perked up something wrong with Robin? Not good.

 

“I think I'll stretch for a while,” the wizard must have thought it was Billy’s birthday as Damian removed his domino mask and shirt.

 

Rao he is hot!” Jon whisper yelled they were sort of rivals when it came to Damian affection but still friends at the same time.

 

“Shut up cornhead or he'll hear you!” Billy hissed and Jon snapped his mouth shut.

 

Okay okay Cheese head.” Jon grumbled as he floated watching as Damian decided to do a backbend.

 

Shit Billy!” Jonathan hissed and Billy pulled him down.

 

“Look Rival I have half a mind to go Captain Marvel on your butt! We get caught looking like a couple of peeping Tom's I'm gonna kill you!” Billy hissed and Jon kissed him, Hey gotta have some love in between.

 

“Aw you do care Cheese head!”

 

“We're still rivals. “

 

“Wouldn't have it any other way.”

 

  1. **Safe and Sound**



 

Sure their rivalry was strong but they both had a common interest.

 

Robin's safety.

 

“ _Shazam get read black adam spotted in triad 3!”_ Jon's voice boomed through the comm as Billy got closer and closer to the giant black cloud.

 

“I'm on it Cornhead!” Billy said when a piercing scream was heard.

 

 _“‘Zam was that who I thought it was?”_ Jon asked suddenly appearing next to him.

 

“Yep and I think we need to get over there.” Billy said furrowing his brow as he and Jon rushed over. There Robin lay with a knife resting in his side and a giant beam about to fall on him.

 

“SB you know what to do!” Billy said and Jon zoomed over to catch the beam as Billy picked up Damian.

 

“Got it Cheesy!” Jon shouted and Billy nodded.

 

“Nice job Cornhead we gotta get Robin back to Titans Tower!” Billy said and both of them smile as long as he had them Damian would be safe and sound.

 

  1. **Alpha male**



 

This was starting to get annoying the spot for team leader was still empty and nobody wanted to step up.

 

“Okay guys this is it one last time who's going to lead this fucking team?” Colin asked and an idea popped into Billy and Jon's heads. Damian liked power he believed that as long as you had it you had the upper hand.

 

“I will!” The two said and everyone looked at them.

 

Wait what in the name of Rao do you mean you're gonna lead the team?” Jon asked cheery demeanor disappearing.

 

Exactly what I said farm boy I'm gonna lead the team!” Billy said crossing his arms and Jon growled.

 

Like hell you are I am!” Jom fired back and Damian scoffed

 

Neither of you are leading with those attitudes Wilkes why don't you do it?” Damian suggested and everyone except Jon and Billy murmured in agreement.

 

‘ _I'm still better than you,_ ’ Both thought glaring at one another.

 

  1. **Mine**



 

The argument had been started when Mia decided to say something.

 

“You know he doesn't like either  of you right?” Maps hummed and the two looked at her.

 

What're you talking about now maps?” Jon asked taking a sip of his smoothie.

 

He's totally got the hots for Colin it's obvious guys.” Maps said and the two glared at her.

 

“He's mine!”

 

  1. **Love you too (two)**



 

Billy was excited Damian had wanted to talk to him personally and he was hopeful.

 

_D:Batson i insist you meet me in the storage room  have a matter I must discuss with you._

 

_B: Ok be there soon!_

 

He walked quickly and stopped in front of the door.

 

‘ _Okay Batson this is it Damian is going to-’_

 

“Kiss Jon!” Billy yelled as he opened the door and found Jon and Damian in a fierce lip lock.

 

Hello Batson I wondered what was taking you so long.” Damian greeted as Jon continued to kiss his neck.

 

Well it's obvious I wasn't missed!” Bilku said turning red as Damian pushed Jon off.

 

“Listen I invited you Both to make a proposition.”

 

“What kind of Proposition?” the two asked and Damian smirked.

 

Now I'm no fool I notice how you two stare at me and I must admit you're both quite attractive,” Damian purred and Jon blushed.

 

“So what I'm trying to say is I want you both,” Pause he must've been crazy bith of them? They were toast.

 

Woah you want the both of us? Jon asked us disbelief and Damian nodded.

 

“But for right now Jonathan I want both of you to take me now.”

 

“No objections here!”


End file.
